


A New Way to Use the Appraisal Feature

by recillianfray



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Slight Spark/Blanche, appraise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recillianfray/pseuds/recillianfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Professor Willow implemented the “Appraisal” feature to the Pokedex, the team leaders have been tasked to receive Pokemon from fellow trainers and analyze their stats. It sounds like a call center job but it’s much worse.</p><p>One day, Spark comes across an odd set of names for Pokemon: only to realize they are a string of words- a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Way to Use the Appraisal Feature

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head while trying the new update in Pokemon Go. What if the team leaders did work like call center agents by just appraising Pokemon? It led to this fanfic

Ever since Professor Willow implemented the “Appraisal” feature to the Pokedex, the team leaders have been tasked to receive Pokemon from fellow trainers and analyze their stats. It sounds like a call center job but it’s much worse.

None of the trainers are taking it seriously. Their lines have been filled with people sending badly-named Pokemon. Some of the names were vulgar, some straight out ridiculous (like BeastMaster69) and there were rare cases of decent names for their Pokemon.

Blanche hasn’t been taking the new feature well. She’s hunched over her desk, her hand tapping impatiently on her headset as she received yet another Metapod named Dick. Her eyes look exasperated and ice cold as she tried to appraise the Pokemon with a straight face and a nonchalant voice.

Candela seems to be chortling and snorting after each call. When her headset rings, her fiery voice booms with motivation. Hearing her say “Penis” in a confident manner sounded so off but she knew she couldn’t laugh when she considers her appraising tasks seriously. Her face always twitched in determination (and a bit of laughter) as she picked another awfully named pokemon.

However, Spark was loving it. Of course, he’d stifle laughter or straight out cackle at the names. Overused names pertaining to some vulgar appendage, ridiculous yet potential usernames for a porn blog, and any sort of name appeared each time he appraised the Pokemon in his feed. He wanted to merrily slap trainers with the smartest name with a certificate of wit and trolling. It made the appraising job for the leaders more interesting.

One day, Spark anticipated a torrent of funnier names to appear in his feed. They were still there (generic and overused ones though). But, a list of Pokemon names have caught his eye. His blue eyes couldn’t stop glancing at the consecutive growing list of names to be appraised- no, a string of words.

A Lapras appeared with the name “ _Hi Spark”._

An Omanyte named “ _I’ve been”,_ was next _._

A Venemoth renamed into “ _wanting to_.”

An Electabuzz named _to “say this_.”

Spark tilted his head. Was this an elaborate prank set up by his team? He better return the favor soon with a greater prank. Curiosity arose, and he adjusted his headset closer to his ear as he began appraising the first Pokemon in the queue.

“Overall, _Hi Spark_ is really strong!” He encouraged through the phone. As he began to repeat the mantra of words that he rehearsed, he fished for his Raichu pen from his pencil cup and grabbed a blue sticky note from Blanche’s desk adjacent to him.

Lapras. Omanyte. Venemoth. Electabuzz.

“L-O-V-E?” Spark recited the first letters of each of the pokemon out loud and bellowed an impressed ‘oh.’ Love? He grinned ear to ear as he felt warmth rush through his chest. Aw, a fellow team mate wanted to praise him for his efforts… but isn’t love such a strong word to express that?

The list of names grow but the message chain of pokemon piqued his interest.

A Caterpie named _Romantic_ appeared.

An Abra named _Feelings_ followed.

A pair of Lickitung named _For_ and _You,_ supplied the list.

A Starmie named _Only you_ spawned last _._

“ _Romantic feelings. For you, only you_.” Spark read the message aloud and the two team leaders stared at him, eyes wide and brows raised. He frantically shook his head. “UH, NO. I WAS READING A LINE FROM A COMIC. A COMIC!”

Candela quirked a confused a brow at him and continued to burn through her work while Blanche paused to reprimand him. “Spark, don’t slack off in a working environment. You don’t want to go home late, do you?”

Spark chuckled and saluted, fingers pointing firmly to his brow. “Nope and sorry, Boss Blanche. Will work harder on task at hand, boss!”

Blanche rolled her eyes and proceeded to appraisal duty. “Just Blanche is fine, Spark.”

Spark giggled before exchanging a long, analytic gaze at the message on his screen. He grabbed his pen and paper once again and wrote down the first letters of each pokemon once again.

“C-A-L-L…” Spark bit his lip as he added. “S????”

Calls? What calls? Is the trainer actually telling him to stop procrastinating on the appraisal calls on his queue? Who is this guy and where is he hiding? Spark looked frantically around the office but nothing seemed out of place. Apart from a random Gengar peeping through the window, everything seemed normal.

Calls… Calls… That Starmie was too out of place.

Spark slapped his lap. Starmie? Star-MIE. ME.

“CALL ME!” Spark barked and ignored the disturbed and curious glances his fellow team leaders threw at him. He huddled closer to the screen and finally continued his appraisal duty. He trailed a call to the mysterious trainer and waited for them to pick up.

“Hello!” Spark chimed. “You called?”

The other line was silent and Spark had to check if he really registered the call. There was no voice until he heard heavy, panicked, breathing.

“S-Spark?” A guy on the other line responded. “I’m glad you called.”

Sparks small chuckle reverberated throughout his phone. “Well, didn’t you tell me I should?”

The guy muttered. “Oh, you cracked the code? So you do know what I’m doing right now?”

Spark blinked. “Nope, no clue.”

There was a pregnant pause. The number of pokemon to be appraised significantly grew on Spark’s monitor. He was too occupied to answer. He would rather have an actual conversation than repeat lines like a Chatot.

“I-“ The guy murmured. “I like you, Spark.”

Realization panged throughout Spark. It shocked his nerves and frizzled his already frizzled hair. “In a romantic way?”

“Yes!” The trainer sighed. “I like you, Spark! In a romantic way. Oh Arceus, that was hard to say.”

Spark roared with laughter, surprising his team leaders once again. This guy on the phone was fun. That was so clever to use pokemon as a way to talk- none of the trainers who sent badly named pokemon ever thought of this idea. He wanted to meet this guy. He wanted to see if this wasn’t just a good prank or an actual genuine confession.

“Hey,” Spark huddled the headset’s microphone closer to his lips, “let’s meet somewhere.”


End file.
